It's you Tess, it's you
by pinkie maz
Summary: Tess is going to discover who Nate loves, but of course it being Tess it will be harder then nessacery


**_Ok has my other oneshot I just posted this is really old I found it on m computer and was like wth? and yes the style of writting well attempt of style of writting is demented but I hope you enjoy it anyways_**

I silent tear rolls down my cheek

(Followed by the ohters)

Nobody will hear it

(They never do)

I don't bother to wipe it

(Not this time not any more)

I try to put myself back together

(What ever might be left)

I tried and tried again

(Trying to fix something that wasn't there.,)

Once I finally gave up I fell to the ground

(Not that anyone will no)

I curl up into my usual ball

(It very familiar now)

And hold back more tears

(Is there really any point?)

Why was this time different?

(It definitely wasn't like the other times)

Why had you affected me soo much

(You won't even know you did)

I think to myself how you could have done this

(created such mess)

I've never felt any pain like this

(Not even when my dad killed himself)

I hear a knock on the door

(correction I hear your knock double tap tap)

I bolt right up and wipe the tears

(The one's that you had caused)

"Tess are you ok?" I head your voice ask

(Why do you even care?)

I don't answer

(my voice is properly to weak)

"Tess?" You sound almost scared now

(Wait why would you be scared?)

"Tess please open the door" Your voice sounds panicked

(Why be panicked over me?)

"Tess please? Are you ok?" I hear your uneasy footsteps to now

(Why do you even care?)

I open the door and you look terrified then relieved

(Why was that your reaction? No one smiles at me)

Out of no where you pull me into a hug

(When was the last time someone touched me?)

"Don't do that" You whisper into my hair

(Your words sound warm and caring)

I pull away "Why not?" I asked

(But maybe I didn't want the answer)

"Because it scared the life out of me"

(Your eyes are burning into mine but I can't look away)

We stand there for a second until I say "Isn't Catitlyn looking for you?"

(The girl who loves you so much)

"Why would she?" You ask confused

(How can you possibly not know?)

"Because she is head over heals for you"My voice is slightly shacking

(Only because my words for once are true)

"What? No she isn't"

(But I heard you! She told you she was head over heals for you!)

"She likes Jason if you didn't notice" You almost laugh

(How is this funny?)

"But she told you that she was in love with this guy!" I argue back

(Oops he wasn't supposed to know I heard)

"Yes has in Jason- wait you heard us?" He asked

(It was kind of hard not to)

I freeze and then you look deep in thought

(That look always got me..wait what?)

"Is that why you were crying?" You ask

(Your voice almost a whisper)

"No" I say an automatic response

(I'm just you used to hiding all my tears)

"Well if it helps I can't go out with Caityln"

(How does that help?)

We are silent for a bit longer until you ask "You wanna no why?"

(Do I really want to?)

I just nod my head silently

(I couldn't find the words)

"I'm kinda head over heals for another girl" You smile sheepishly

(And then my heart breaks a tiny bit more)

"Oh..well that's great for you" I turn about to close the door

(So I can cry with no one seeing)

You grab my wrist and turn me around "She will never like me though" You say sadly

(What girl couldn't like a rock star?)

"Why not?" I ask

(My voice sounds so so broken)

"Because I'm only second best in her eyes"

(Who's eyes could you possibly second best to?!)

"How do you know your only second best?" I ask

(Why can't I just go in and close the door?)

"Because if I wasn't second best then she would have wanted me"

(Who wouldn't want you?)

"Well who does this girl want?"

(You still haven't let go of my wrist and your touch is still soft)

You then drop your hand "She wants Shane Gray since he is her number one"

(Oh another one who is in love with Mitchie)

"How does she do it?" I ask myself angrily

(It wasn't meant to come out loud)

You look confused "Do what?"

(I forgot that I wasn't meant to say that)

"Get every rock star to fall in love with her?"

(Seriously first Shane now Nate when would Jason fall in love with her?)

"I didn't know she had rock stars in love with her...I guess my chances are even lower.."

(You look hurt and sad and I want to know why)

"How can you not know that Shane Gray is in love with her?"

(I ask shocked surely his best friend should know)

You look confused for a second "Tess who do you think this girl is?"

(How is it not obvious!?)

"Well Mitchie obviously" I say with a little bit of anger

(That girl really doe have everything I want)

You then laugh "I'm not in love with Mitchie!

(Wait what?)

"I can't believe you thought I loved _Mitchie_" You laugh

(How is any of this funny?)

I just stare at you blankly

(Maybe I'm lost in your eyes)

"Do you want to know who she is?" You ask going serious

(I want to say no so my heart doesn't break)

But I can't find the words

(I never can when I'm around you)

You sigh "Everyone else does how can you not see it Tess?"

(Maybe it's because I get lost when looking at you..just maybe)

"Tess say something!" You say frustrated

(I tend to make people angry)

I then seem to click "It's Peggy isn't it?"

(Of course! smart cleaver little Peggy)

"What? No! Tess come on!"

(You look so irated now)

"Oh second best..Ella! Since she likes Jason!"

(Great now you like the ditz more then me..super)

You then groan "Tess it's obvious_!_" You tell me

(Has you put your hand through your hair..so bouncy and- stop right there Tess)

"If it's so obvious then why don't you tell me"

(I had a point there Black)

You don't say anything and suddenly your lips are on mine

(I had waited so long!)

You then pull away and whisper

(In your husky voice that I love)

"It's you Tess" You then sigh "It's you"

(And my heart flies)

**_Random I know and I did try and make it angsty has you might be able to see from the beggining but I'm not good at writing sad things...not even my depressing poems have sad endings! ok maybe they do but still!_**

**_Anyways if you feel like being nice please leave a review I'm not going to beg like other stories it's your own choice :P_**

**_maz x_**


End file.
